


Wolf's First Run

by c0cunt



Series: Speaking To The Wolf Within [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Pack Politics, Sort of? - Freeform, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Keith, Werewolf Shiro, implied underage sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: Galran, Altean, and lone wolves gather at the beginning of each mating season, when the nights are still cold enough to want wolfskin over humanskin, for a chance to choose a mate.Keith decides to join his first, after hearing of the new wolf that is the new favorite of the Galran pack's leader.





	Wolf's First Run

**Author's Note:**

> so like, i wrote the entirety of this fic during lunch breaks at work. editing done at home around midnight
> 
> so, initially when i wrote this, it was a prequel [Confessional Planning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12188043)  
> however, this series has kinda taken on a life of its own outside of it, so now i'm just getting around to editing the notes here
> 
> another thing i will mention: the ending, i left kind of ambiguous, but. it's implied that keith (16) and shiro (??) get frisky. tagged at the top, but figured i'd warn again.

Keith had learned, early on, that other wolves loved to talk.  Especially turned wolves - you couldn't pay one of them to shut up for more than five minutes.  All of the noise and activity of pack life made Keith's head feel like it was full of angry wasps, stinging on the inside and making him lash out in his frustration.  It wasn't unexpected that, after his mother's murder, Keith left...Well, it probably was unexpected to the other local packs - any Marmoran knew how pack life grated on the young wolf, but tongues wagged from those that didn't know anything personal about those involved.  Practically a scandal, several of the more dramatic Altean wolves, the ones that didn’t bother to know anything about Keith, crowed.

 

Even worse than the gossip hungry, in Keith's mind, were the ones that pitied him.  At ten, he knew his basics, could fend for himself, and could fight almost as well as an adult that had been training for years with the Galra.  But somehow, not having any parents trumped all of his accomplishments, in the eyes of some wolves.  He would gladly take a threatening snarl over a pitying gaze any day.  Keith was almost grateful to the dumb wolf that tried to baby him - he shredded their snout without a second thought, and left with his head held high before Kolivan could sputter out his punishment of exile.

 

Being alone brought challenges that Keith didn't expect, though.  The first was where to go - with the whole world open to him, with nothing holding him back...It was unfathomably intimidating.  His first night was spent in wolfskin, not ten feet from the edge of Marmoran territory.  Then, there was - other wolves.  Not pack wolves, the lone ones that were either batshit insane or plain unpleasant, that moved on the edges of “civilized society”.  Keith had the unfortunate luck of meeting two insane wolves at the end of his sixth year without a pack; they claimed that turning humans was not just their right, but a gift they had to share….Usually followed by tearing the newly turned wolf to pieces, and leaving them flayed open for the birds.  (Keith had waited for a patrol of Marmoran wolves to cross his path, and share what those wolves had planned.)

 

It was barely two weeks after meeting those wolves, and hearing about their subsequent disposal, that Keith heard rumor of a new rising star within the Galra.  Said to have Zarkon’s strength, and new favored pet of the alpha, Keith couldn't help feeling at least a little intrigued.  Any wolf that strong would either take down Zarkon, or split the pack, like Kolivan had done before Keith's existence had been considered.  So it was with heavy skepticism that Keith decided to attend the run to signify the beginning of mating season.  Purely to satisfy his need for gossip, Keith firmly told himself, keeping his imaginative brain and hormones on a leash as he eagerly trotted to the run’s clearing in the middle of the forest, away from pack territories.

 

The mating season’s first run was an event that all wolves over the age of sixteen could attend, no matter their pack or lack thereof.  The original leaders of the nearby packs, (Zarkon, Alfor and Kolivan,) had originally intended the openness of the run to bring new blood to each of them.  Putting aside political differences had been easier in years before, Keith guessed, as he tromped into the clearing for the run, in humanskin as was traditional for a newcomer to the run.  He had heard the phrase “tension thick enough a knife could cut it”, but hadn't understood it fully until that moment.

 

Galran wolves were clustered on one side of the clearing, in varying states of wolfskin, snarling and snapping amongst themselves as usual.  But the Altean wolves were just as vicious, tightly knit around a wolf in humanskin that Keith had never seen before.  Even the Marmora and lone wolves that had shown up seemed more tense than normal.  Keith discreetly slid up close to Thace, one of his old Marmoran mentors, who was half in wolfskin.

 

“Has something happened?” Keith asked bluntly, eyes scanning the wolves that came from all packs.  He recognized a few wolves, (Lance and Hunk of Altea were lounging sort of together, but both had an air of nervousness to them that implied that one of them would be running and the other chasing) but he couldn't pick out either leader from Altea or Galra.  Ears swivled in their direction, and Keith could see Thace mulling over what to say.

 

“Mutual destruction,” He eventually settled on.  A warning growl rose from his mate, Ulaz, but Thace appeared to give him no heed.  “Zarkon challenged Alfor at the last new moon, for Altea’s land and leadership.  When Alfor conceded defeat, Zarkon snapped his neck.  Then that new wolf, the one those crazies you warned us of had turned, challenged Zarkon and won Altea.”

 

Keith felt almost like a fish, with how comically his mouth must have flapped open.  Alfor and Zarkon had always been at least amicable, even when politics stressed their bond to the breaking point.  And while Thace’s words explained Alfor’s absence…

 

“Where is Zarkon then?” Keith blurted out, even as he still squinted at the Galran wolves.  Maybe he just hadn't seen the inky mass of wolf that was the Galra’s leader, even if the willowy thin gray wolf that was his mate should've been more visible.  It was a different wolf that answered Keith's question, a wolf named Regris who was still mostly in humanskin.

 

“Word has it that the new wolf nearly tore his throat out.  Honoria is probably tending to him still,” The older male said in hushed tones, his eyes roving over Keith's exposed skin.  Regris was only six years older than Keith himself, and they had been good friends, a solid fighting pair during training as they grew up.  At least, until Regris’s first run - the other wolf had come back licking his own wounds, not strong or fast enough to chase down a partner that would want him as a mate.  Keith wasn't sure what to do with the new, mopey and handsy Regris, and had asked Kolivan to switch their training partners.  The Regris before Keith now leered at him, and dragged a clawed hand down Keith's arm.

 

“Keep an eye on me, Keith.  I'll be after you tonight,” Regris crooned.  Keith couldn't help a grimace as he shook out of Regris’s reach, and he would've mentioned that just because a wolf was caught didn't mean anything would happen without the chased wolf’s consent, but three loud howls boomed from the center of the clearing, calling attention to the three wolves in humanskin standing on the raised platform in the center.

 

Kolivan was in the middle of two other wolves, looking just as severe as he always did.  The only original organizer of the run, it was tradition that the oldest of the organizers would speak the rules and call forth each group accordingly.  It would've been Zarkon, normally, but Keith recognized his son Lotor standing on Kolivan’s right side, calm and collected as he usually was.  However, the Altean representative was apparently the new wolf, fidgeting nervously on Kolivan's left.  Keith watched the newcomer with open curiosity - he was fully in humanskin, and seemed uncomfortable with everyone else seeing his nudity, as he seemed to fight himself to keep from covering his genitals.  An amusing sight, to say the least, but that wasn't why Keith couldn't take his eyes off of him.

 

Aside from fidgeting and seeming wholly uncomfortable as every set of eyes turned to the center, the wolf just...Kept ahold of Keith's eyes.  It was hard to listen to Kolivan remind everyone of the run’s rules, as Keith's eyes roamed over the newcomer’s sharp face and sturdy, muscled body.  Turned wolves usually did gain a bit more muscle mass compared to before being turned, but the definition of the new wolf’s body was proof that he had at least some sort of training, even if it was just purely for aesthetics.  But his muscles weren't the only interesting part of the newcomer - his hair was cut strangely,  black aside from his bangs which were white as the moon above them.  His body was littered with scars, some of which Keith recognized as being from knives, and he couldn't help but wonder what sort of life this wolf had lived before being turned.  Some of the scars were fresh though, claw marks possibly from being turned, or his fight with Zarkon.  

 

“Those that wish to chase, present yourself before the moon, and show yourselves to those that wish to run.” Kolivan’s voice rumbled like heat lightning, gaining Keith's attention again.  Unmated wolves from all sides filtered in, as well as Lotor and the newcomer slowly stepping down from the platform in tandem.  Each wolf stepped up to the platform, in humanskin or in wolfskin, humbly pressing themselves to the ground.  Those that were in humanskin rose as wolves, shaking into their fur and flesh before trotting around the clearing, showing off their speed and form, nipping at the ankles of others showing off with them.  Keith tried to survey all of the wolves present, but he keenly watched as the wolf that had stood with Kolivan shifted.  Keith had been expecting a large wolf from such a large humanskin form, and wasn’t disappointed, but the color - the newcomer was pure white, aside from a few small patches of black.  He looked unsure of himself as he trotted around with the other wolves, stepping out of the way of those that bumped him slightly.  Soon enough though, the circle of chasing wolves stepped to the side, already eager to see which wolves were to be running tonight.

 

“Those that wish to run, present yourself before the moon.” Kolivan continued, and suddenly Keith's heart was jackhammering away in his chest.  Wolves stepped aside as he headed towards the center of the clearing, and he wondered how some wolves were able to present themselves over and over with such ease.  He saw Allura on his left, Alfor’s daughter, and she grinned toothily at him before sliding over.

 

“First run is always the most nerve wracking,” She murmured sympathetically, before nodding at the gathered wolves who would chase.  “Especially when there are two potential pack leaders chasing.”  With that, she turned to the center and pressed herself to the ground.  The gray wolf that rose blinked up at Keith with her eyes, and looked at him expectantly.  It took Keith a second to remember that, yes, he had to shift too.

 

With a steadying breath, Keith slowly knelt down, pressing his chin down as he let his body slowly unfurl properly.  It felt like stretching after a long, stressful day - ready to splay out under the late afternoon sun for a nap, stretching out abused muscles.  He shook himself slightly as he stood up, backing away from the platform quickly.  Allura was there, bumping affectionately against his shoulder, to reassure him probably, and they stood together as they waited for the last few wolves to present themselves and shift.  Then began the fun part - the wolves that were to run pressed among those that would chase, letting them get the scent of what could be theirs.  Keith saw Regris’s compact gray form slowly shuffling towards him, and Keith turned away from him, nervous and unsure.  He knew the reputations of some of the loners that were being flirted with, and the only wolf that had caught any of his attention was the newcomer from Altea, who looked just as overwhelmed as Keith felt.  It was natural, then, for Keith to press close to the other wolf’s side, making him jump nervously.  Teeth suddenly dug into Keith's tail, and he let out a startled yip as he swung around, swatting at where Regris had been a moment before.  Ears flattened, Keith let out a quiet snarl, before slinking over to Allura's side, nervously pressing into her as Kolivan continued.

 

“From lone wolf, to Marmora, to Altea, to Galra, we run.  Separate, but we are all connected by the moon and her gifts.  We run together tonight, to forge new bonds, to remind us of those connections.  There are two rules that must be remembered for tonight though:  Both wolves must consent, and no wolf may shift to humanskin before sunrise, whether they have been caught or not.” Kolivan’s eyes trailed around the gathered wolves, catching Keith's eye for a second, before continuing.  “Those that are running, may begin.”

 

Allura started to run, and, not having a plan or any idea on where to go, Keith followed, slightly behind.  He knew that they would only get a minute’s head start, from the time the last wolf disappeared into the trees.  Keith felt as though his heart would surely beat out of his chest before anyone would find him, and once in the trees, he slipped away from Allura's side with a huff.  She huffed back at him, and Keith was alone again.  The woods here were somewhat familiar, at least.  He had spent half of last winter in the area, hoping that there was enough food to fill his belly in the area.  

 

It didn't feel as though enough time had passed, when a chorus of howls rose up, signalling that those who were to chase had started their run.  Suddenly the sounds of the forest around Keith weren't as they had been; every rustle of leaves from the wind was concealing one of the chasers, and the looks Regris had sent him spurred Keith to run even more complicated patterns.  They may have known each other years ago, but Keith had changed.  He hoped he especially had changed in predictability, even getting himself tangled up trying to figure out what sort of route he was running.

 

When he had finally stopped for a moment, a cool stream nearby to quench his thirst when he stopped panting, the moon was starting to sink in the sky.  Bugs were still buzzing sleepily nearby, and Keith tried to calm his breathing, testing just how cold the stream was with a paw.  Icy - much too cold to lay himself down into, unless he wanted to freeze to death.  With a huff, Keith flopped to his side near the stream, already feeling slightly cooler from just laying on the ground.  He felt his stomach rumble, embarrassed and nervous from the sound, wondering why he had even decided to join the run if he was just going to be miserable and not even _try_ to see if someone could catch him.

 

A lone howl echoed, close enough that Keith sprung to his feet, anxiously dancing as he tried to recognize whose voice it had been.  There were so many wolves he hadn't heard, but whoever it was sounded triumphant.  Only others running would be so far out, and if there was a satisfied wolf nearby, there were probably a handful of others, too, that were still chasing.  Keith forced himself onward, ignoring his curiosity over who was near.  Satisfying that would only have him be caught, and he wasn't even sure at this point if he wanted to be caught.

 

The moon was even lower when Keith stopped next, utterly exhausted as he flung himself into the hollowed out base of a dead tree.  The sky was already starting to lighten, and while Keith had thought he'd feel victorious if he evaded capture, proving he was and always will be the fastest and least trackable wolf, he felt…Something akin to disappointment.  He knew his reputation wasn't exactly stellar, and that alone probably put off most, if his speed hadn't.  He let out a huff, and settled a bit more comfortably against the rotten wood.  Maybe someone was looking for him, and they were just slow, he thought optimistically.  Even if someone did find him, it wasn't as if anything had to happen - there was the rules, after all.  Keith blinked a little more slowly, ears still perked for sounds, knowing exactly how to let himself doze without completely letting his guard down.

 

It was as the world was bathed in golden, predawn light, that Keith heard another wolf panting.  His eyes snapped open, and he was half standing before he remembered his resolve to just see who had followed him.  It was more nerve wracking than the running, in his opinion, waiting to see what wolf had spent so much time tracking him.  He caught a flash of light colored fur through the trees, and Keith rose to his feet.  Had the newcomer really tracked him so far?

 

He just barely sidestepped when Regris shot out of the undergrowth, paws skidding on the dewy ground as he tried to regain control.  Keith huffed at the comically skidding wolf, searching for the newcomer's appearance.  He stood nervously at the edge of the clearing, his paws shuffling slightly as he watched Keith hopefully.  His gunmetal gray eyes bore into Keith's, and his paws moved automatically (if a little slowly) towards Keith.  

 

A low snarl was all the warning Keith got, before Regris's teeth dug into the scruff of his neck.  Pain exploded, and Keith howled as he tried to twist away from the larger wolf, but Regris held firm, using brute force to drag Keith down.  There was almost a bark sound from the other end of the little clearing, and the weight on top of Keith tripled.  He wheezed pitifully underneath the weight of both wolves, unsuccessfully squirming in an attempt to get Regris to release his hold.  

 

Keith's legs buckled, collapsing to the ground heavily, moving Regris enough for the newcomer wolf to get a grip on his throat.  Regris let out a whimper as he released Keith, who attempted to scramble out from underneath the larger wolves.  The mostly white wolf pulled Regris off of Keith, only releasing the smaller wolf when he could see Keith out of the corner of his eye, who was attempting to stumble to his feet.  The gray wolf whimpered again, looking back in Keith's direction for a second.  A snap of the larger wolf's jaws made Regris scramble into the underbrush, tail between his legs.  

 

By that time, the sun had fully risen, and the leader of Altea shifted back to humanskin, crawling on all fours to Keith's side.  Keith let out the most pathetic warning growl he had ever released, as far as he could remember, and the Altean wolf raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.  Keith still snapped at him once more before he, too, shifted back to humanskin, feeling the damage on the back of his neck.  At least they were clean punctures, Keith thought bitterly as he wobbled upright, bloody streaks on his palm revealing where his wounds were, leaning on the Altean wolf for support when his arm was offered.

 

“Three hundred pounds of wolf on my back and not getting laid wasn't really how I pictured my first run to go,” Keith muttered, pausing to look down at the alpha he was leaning on.  He almost felt bad that the other man had to intervene with Regris, but he was also extremely grateful that he had been there to help.

 

“What's your name?” Keith asked, wincing slightly at how snappy he sounded to his own ears.  But the alpha perked up, and Keith imagined his wolfskin’s tail wagging excitedly.

 

“Takashi Shirogane, but please call me Shiro,” he answered, in a soothing tone.  Keith nodded sharply, and let go of Shiro's arm, slowly stepping away.

 

“I'm sorry that your run ended up just protecting a loner.  I bet some of the other wolves that ran are just as disappointed,” Keith joked lightly as he started to walk away.  Shiro blinked widely at him for a moment, before shaking his head, and trotting after Keith.

 

“I'm glad I was able to help.  That was...Something, but...I'm glad I did my best to track you down,” Shiro smiled at Keith, blindingly bright and kind.  It almost grated on Keith's nerves, if his heart didn't flutter slightly at the attention.

 

“Well, you didn't catch me,” Keith said slowly.  Shiro nodded in agreement, stopping as Keith did.  With a mischievous smile, Keith shifted back to wolfskin, and trotted to the edge of the clearing.  He paused and looked back at Shiro, who stared in confusion for a moment before he realized what Keith had in mind.  With a disbelieving laugh, Shiro joined Keith in wolfskin, and tried his best to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please lemme know what you thought of this!


End file.
